RWBY: Uprising
by Reapersreturn
Summary: Vytal is on the brink of war, the White Fang has risen and Cinder has turned her gaze toward Beacon, Ruby must confront her past if she is to survive. Sequel to New dawn and last in series.
1. Chapter 1

The amosphere inside team RWBY's dorm was quiet, ,most slept all except Blake belledonna who was reading as she had trouble sleeping. But her attention was turned from her book to her leaders bunk, who of which the occupier was mumbling loudly in her sleep.

The faunus pondered what the 15 year old was dreaming about. Ruby's dream. Ruby was stood in a familiar room, it was her bedroom at Grimm rock hollow before it was destroyed by the Grimm she looked around he room,taking in the familiar sights of her old life when she heard a familair voice.

"Ruby" called the voice. The 15 year old turned round to see a woman in a white cloak like Ruby's she also wore a rose symbol. She had long black hair.

"Mom?" Asked Ruby shocked at the sight of her, the women nodded. Ruby went to hug her but stopped

Whats wrong?" Asked Summer.

"you're dead you have been for 10 years" replied Ruby getting angry, "You locked me alone in a closet for hours".

"I did it to protect you sweet heart" she explained, "your were my only alive daughter".

"No sapphires still alive, you kept that from me ".

"I did that to protect you" she said.

"You could have done something else you could have survived until help came" Ruby was practicly shouting at her now.

"I could have but that was the safest alternative and look out the outcome" she said getting closer "your alive, you became a huntress trainee".

"Are you alive?" Asked Ruby calming down, summer placed her hand on Rubys chest.

"What does your heart tell you?" Summer replied.

"That you're out there somewhere" Ruby replied.

"then follow your heart" Said summer before disapearing

"Ruby woke up in a sweat the sheet around her was soaked, she was upset that it was a dream but she quickly fell into slumber again.

Somewhere in Vale.

A black car traveled down the narrow streets of vale, its ocupents were a man in a white suit with a walkingstick and a women in a red dress, "well stage 3 has worked you are now untouchable by the law" said Roman.

"Good but you sound like somethings gone wrong" she replied.

"The whitefangs becoming unstable".

"Because of the tower incident?" Asked Cinder.

"The military has pushed them out of vale and forced them down south" replied roman.

"This could work it would give us a chance to set up our operations while the forces are dealing with the fang".

Their car suddenly stopped and Roman got out to see what the fuss was about but when he got out he was meet with two of his men hanging from the bridge infront of him. "What is it" asked Cinder from the car aggitated and roman replied with one word. "Sapphire"

At beacon.

Ruby sat on the roof of her dorm building, she was thinking about the recent events, her kiddnapping and experimentation, finding out she had a twin who then ran off. Not to mention that she kept dreaming about her mom.

she heard the door behind her go a familiar cat faunus walked out, "mind if I join you?".

"Nope" Ruby replied as blake sat next to her. "Whats on your kind?" Asked Blake.

"Just be thinking about whats happened the last few months" replied Ruby.

"Thats alot to think about" replied the Faunus.

"I know its just that" Ruby began but her eye caught tomething in the courtyard, a white cloak.

"You see that?" asked Ruby.

"What?" Replied Blake and when runy looked back it was gone.

"I thought I saw my mothers cloak" replied Ruby.

"I didnt see any... umm Ruby?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah?" Asked Ruby.

"Your nose is bleeding heavily" said Blake as Rubys nose leaked blood. "Again? Thats the third time today" said Ruby takimg out a tissue from her pocket to wipe her nose.

"Lets get back Weiss is cooking" said blake as she got up and walked off the roof slowly followed slowly behind. After some time they reached the dorm and when the door opened they were greated to the smell of steak and mash potato.

"Smells great princess" stated Yang who was doing her homework. "I hope so" said Weiss as she noticed the others walk in, "sit down it will be there in a second". The team sat at the table as Weiss gave them their plates of food, "tastes great" complimented Blake,Weiss mouthed a thank you.

"So sis you heard from Sapphire lately?" Asked Yang. "Not in 2 weeks" replied Ruby.

"Im sure shes fine" reassured Blake.

"Blakes right shes a tough girl" said Weiss.

"That she is" replied Ruby when and enevolpe was posted under the door, Yang got up and looked at it. "Its for you Ruby" she said handing it to her sister, Ruby opened the envelope and looked at the contents starting with a hand written letter.

Ruby its been a while, I had to take cover from the grimm inside your old home the other day and found a couple of intact things that i believe belong to you ive sent them in this letter and in a parcel to beacon.

Sally

"What is it?" Asked Weiss.

"Im not sur..." began Ruby but she cut off as she looked at the contents, inside the envelope was 8 photos of Ruby and her mother at various points of her life. It took all her strength not to break down in the spot. "Whats wrong?" Asked Yang worryingly as Weiss crouched next to the girl.

"Nothings wrong" said Weiss, "Their family photos" the others looked at the pictures, some were of the whole rose family, but the one Ruby was looking at was a close up with her and her mother, when put together they looked akmost identical. Ruby spent the rest of the night looking at said photos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I'm gonna be doing more frequent updates 2-3 a week possibly, also the next thing is important. I have been asked via PMs to have summer appear as a living character and have her reunite with Ruby and sapphire, I am thinking about it and will make my decision but I would also like to know your views.

I had already thought about this and have left the story open to this choice and it will be revealed in the second to last chapter.

Anyway enjoy. Ruby awoke to the sight of the pictures of her and her mother, she had tapped them to the sheet above her head. She smiled at being sble to see her moms face again, even if it was just a picture. She lifted the sheet to her right to see Yang sprawled out across her bed, her legs dangling over the edge, Blake peacefuly sleeping and Weiss was on the couch asleep with a book over her face.

She smiled and looked at the clock it read, 6:34. She got dressed, left a note, put the picture of her and her mother in her pocket and she headed towards the cafeteria. The halls were empty as everyone was trying to catch up on some sleep, she entered the caferteria. It was empty for all but one person, A bunny eared 17 year old, Ruby smiled and walked up to her.

"Moring Vel" she said sitting down across from the faunus.

"Morning Rubes" she replied putting down her coffee, "why are you up so early?".

"Cant sleep" replied the red head getting out the photo, "look at this". Velvet took the picture and looked at it.

"This is cute... wait is that?" Asked Velvet.

"Me and mom" said Ruby with a smile, Velvet gave her a warm smile. "You really look like her" she replied.

"Thanks Vel" replied Ruby getting up and walking towards the smell of food, she grabbed a plate of of toast and walked back towards Velvets table. "Wheres your team?" Asked Ruby.

"Their doing a assignmemt" said Velvet, "I've done it so I decided to get some food".

Ruby began to slowly eat her food but the faunus noticed something was wrong with her friend, "Ruby whats wrong?" Asked Velvet.

"I had a dream, the other day" began Ruby, "My mom was in it". They finished their meals and started to walk before Ruby continued, we were in my old house".

"Grimm rock hollow?" Asked Velvet and Ruby just stared at her. "how did you?" Asked Ruby confused. "Yang told me after that Einer guy took you" replied the Faunus.

"She... she was in the room with me and all I did was yell at her about how she left me in the closet" Ruby began to tear and Velvet pulled her close.

"Its alright she kept you safe thats all that matters" said Velvet.

"Thanks said Ruby as they continued walking, "Hows your niece?".

"I meant to talk to you about that" said the brown haired girl, "my brothers and sister in law going away and Ive talked it out with Ozpin so shes coming here so I can look after her".

"Thats great" said Ruby.

"Its just I don't know how to look after a child can Yang help me?" Asked Velvet.

"In sure she'd love too" said Ruby causing the Faunus to beam with excitement until something wet crashed down on her head soaking her entirely. She looked at towards the source the laughter, Cardin and his team were laughing while sky was holding bucket.

"Hope you like toilet water cotton ears" shouted Cardin.

"Cardin!" She shouted as he closed the window.

Ruby took her hand "we'll go back to my dorm".

Ruby led the girl off "It stinks" moaned Velvet.

"I know" said Ruby unlocking the door to see Yang and Blake standing there.

"What happened?" Asked Blake as Ruby shuffled Velvet into the bathroom.

"Cardin poured toilet water on her" said Ruby as she gave Velvet a towel. "He's such an ass" said Yang as the shower came on.

"Ive never known someone like Cardin" said Blake but was interrupted by moaning and whimpering coning from Weiss as she rocked on the sofa.

Weiss dream.

"Craig?" Asked a 14 year old Weiss as she ran down the halls of the Schnee manor, she wore a white coat, white jeans and had her hair down. "Babe where are you?", She ran towards the main entrance before the butler tried to stop her, "Miss Schnee you cant come through here".

She ignored him and ran straight through the doors into the courtyard only to here 3 words and a horrible sound.

"Ready... Aim... Fire" followed by gunshots Weiss stopped at the sight.

"Craig" she bolted upright on the sofa screaming Ruby ran to her side, "Weiss it was just a dream" said Ruby and the older girl hugged Ruby and sobbed into her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby sat on her bed desperately trying to finish a assignment about Grimm rock hollow, no one other than her team mates and close friends knew about her past and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Ruby you write any harder and your gonna set fire to that paper" said Yang.

"Sorry I just need to get it done" apologised the girl with the cape.

"Just take it easy" said Weiss who had recovered from her dream several days earlier.

"I will" stated Ruby as knocking came from the door, Blake answered the door to see Velvet in her normal gear but carrying something in her arms.

"Hello Velvet" greeted Blake.

"Hey Blake can I come in a sec?" Asked Velvet and Blake stood aside.

"Whats up?" Asked Yang.

"I've got someone I want you to meet" stated Velvet showing what she was holding, a baby with purple eyes and wolf ears. "Meet Juliet scarletina".

"Oh my god shes so cute" exclaimed Yang approaching the child like the others, the baby stared at them with her big purple eyes.

"shes a pain in the ass but I love her" said Velvet.

"How so?" Asked Blake.

"She likes to hide cause mischief and eat so many sweets she could give Ruby a run for her money".

"We'll see about that" joked Ruby and Juliet started crying, "what did I do?".

"Nothing shes just sensitive" said Velvet hushing the baby and it calmed her down, Velvet sat on the end of Blake's bed.

"No offence but shes a big baby" said Weiss.

"I know she just eats and wont stop" said Velvet as the child looked at her, "yes I'm talking about you" said Velvet in a playful tone.

"You'd make a great mother" said Blake causing Velvets ears to fall next to her ears and her cheeks to blush.

"Thanks" but soon an explosion boomed across Vale causing Juliet to start crying again.

"What the?" Asked Yang rushing to the window where more explosions sounded.

"The white fangs trying to reclaim Vale" stated Blake as fighter jets flew across the city, Weiss looked for any reports on the TV.

"Fighting has erupted in downtown Vale, Warships have been spotted off the coast and the military has began to halt all advances made by the aggressors" stated the news reporter, "All citizens are to stay in there homes, no word has been said about beacon academy".

"Shush" said Velvet trying to calm down her niece.

"This just upped the pressure" said Yang as Blake created a space on her bed for the baby.

"Thanks" said the bunny eared Faunus putting the baby in the area Blake made.

"Reckon they'll come here?" Asked Yang.

"Possibly" said Ruby before her scroll went off she answered the video call.

"Hello?" Asked Ruby.

"Rub... C…n you... me" Came a familiar voice.

"Sapphire?" Asked Ruby to the blurry screen.

"Ruby can you hear me?" Asked sapphire the picture clearing.

"Yeah where are you?" Replied the red wearing girl.

"Down town vale" replied Sapphire, "I'm trying to get Beacon but its getting tough out here".

"How bad asked Yang.

"3 warships off the coast 1 aircraft carrier and the streets are crawling with tanks and apcs" replied Sapphire.

"Sounds bad" said Velvet.

"Oh it gets better Cinders in the thick of it and so is roman" countered the girl.

"Get here" said Ruby.

"I will keep Yang?" Said Sapphire.

"Yes Sapphire?" Asked Yang.

"Keep our sister safe" she replied and Yang smiled.

"Of course" and the connection was cut.

"Lets hope shes safe" said Blake as more load shots could be heard in the background.

"The warships are under attack by air jets" said Velvet looking through her binoculars.

"Well its official" said Weiss, "we are at war". However Ruby's eyes were focused on the white cloak which had once again appeared but disappeared as soon as she looked away.

"Do you think the military can hold them?" Asked Ruby and Yang placed an arm around her.

"We'll be fine sis if that piece of walking glorified fabric and Roman come here they'll get more tham they bargained for".

"Thanks Yang" replied the red head as she hugged her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby and her team sat in professor ports class, Yang had given up and was day dreaming, Blake and Weiss were writing down notes while Ruby was interested in Ports story. He was talking about how he once killed 10 beowolfs at once that threatened the school.

"Miss Long are you listening?" Asked Port.

"Hmm oh yeah" lied Yang returning to reality

"Ok 2 page assigment on my desk next class following what I was talking about" he announced.

"Yes sir" sighted the blonde which caused Cardin to laugh.

"Four pages Mr winchester" anounced the proffessor

"your kidding?" Moaned Cardin.

After class

"Please Blake?" Asked Yang as they walked through the courtyard.

"Should have been paying attention" replied the faunus who was wearing the bow she got for christmas.

"Blakey please" pleaded Yang.

"It'll cost you" said Blake smirking.

"Anything" begged Yang.

"Alright I'll help" said Blake.

"Yay" shouted Yang imitating Ruby.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Asked Weiss.

"Nothing I was just doing research earlier on Roman and Cinder" replied the short haired girl.

"Oh what did you find out?" Asked Blake.

"We'll Romans been previously been convicted of armed robbery and murder and was sent to Vales worst gulag" replied Ruby.

"Oh my god seriously they sent him there?" Asked Blake.

"I've never heard of it" said Yang.

"Its worst prison you could ever go to" said Weiss.

"Its out at see and is only for the toughest criminals" said Blake, "you fight, hide or die".

"So how did Torchwick survive" asked Weiss.

"He made friends and hid, but he got caught and out in full lockdown" replied the red hooded girl, "that was until some rich women bought him out".

"Cinder?" Asked Yang.

Ruby nodded until she heard a whistle in the tune of a song she knew, she smiled turned to the source and returned the tune.

The bushes rustled and out stepped Ruby's genetic look a like, "Sapphire" said Ruby running and rapping the twin in a bear hug.

"Hey sis" replied sapphire as they pulled back. "Hey" she said to the others.

"You doing ok?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah just glad to be out of the city" replied Sapphire.

"We were just talking about Cinder and Roman" said Blake.

"I was listening and I know more" replied the twin.

"Like what?" Asked Yang.

"Well she has a document that if she signs Roman goes back to the gulag" replied Sapphire.

"Thats how she keeping Roman in line" Realised Ruby.

"And other things"

7 months earlier.

Cinder sat in a airjet flying over the ocean north of Vale her destination came into view upon the horozion. A large metal and concrete structure perched atop the ocean, it streched down 40 meters below the surface. Watched towers shot up into the air and armed guards patroled the walls.

The airjet flew down and landed on the heli pad, she stepped out onto the pad to be met by the head prison warden, "Miss fall, Captain kensie I'll take you to him".

She nodded and followed him down into the prison along the way shs saw fights, inspections, and lots of things much worse. Soon they reached a office and on the desk was a document waitimg to be signed.

"Alright Miss fall if you sign this we can finalise the exchange" the captain said handing her a pen, she took it and scribbled her signiture. "Thank you this way".

Soon they reached a large locked door, "in you go" he opened the door and she walked in. The room was empty, except for a large bullet proof tube, inside was her target.

'Roman Torchwick" she broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"Someone whose intersted in your skill set" she replied, "I need a business psrtner who doesnt... mind getting their hands dirty so to speak".

"Why me?" He asked.

"I need your skills and your loyalty to accomplish these goals" she said and clicked her fingers, a man walked up with a white coat, hat and walking stick. The doof slid open and he walked to face her, he took the hat and looked at it.

"What should I call you?" He asked.

"Cinder fall" she replied and he put the hat on.

"Well then Miss fall im at your service".

Present day.

Cinder woke up and looked around the room, she was still in her dress, she walked to the mirrior and fixed her apperance, a knock at the door it opened to reveal Roman.

"Your disapointing me Roman" she stated.

"I can only do so much" he replied as she pulled a document out infront of her.

"This Roman is document that states if I sign it you go back to that lovely establishment you were in before" his eyes widened in shock.

Shd started sighing the letter before Roman broke, "I'll do anything dont sent me bsck there".

"Ok then you do what ever I say wether thats kill some one or pleasure me you do it" she ordered with a sadistic smile. He nodded knowing that she would never ask him to pleasure her would she?. "Good you are dismissed" she said as he left, she opened the curtains to see writting on the building oposite.

"Im coming for you" signed just with an "S".

"Hmm" she pondered.


	5. Chapter 5

The student lounge was an area of the school where the students could come and relax after missions or a long day, it had two right angled couches and a large TV facing them. The room was only occupied by teams RWBY and JNPR and Sapphire was present as well.

They were all watching the news, the reporter was in a street with many soldiers around her, "as you can see many troops have taken to the streets to combat the white fangs attack and they are joined by many huntsmen and huntresses".

"We haven't heard any news for a while and..." she was cut off as the man behinder was shot in the arm, this was followed by more gunshots from both sides.

Blake tensed up as Adam her previous partner came into view of the camera, "He's there Blake not here" said Yang gripping the Faunus hand.

"I should have killed him last time" she said with pure anger but Glynda good witched walked in cutting them off.

"Miss rose can I speak to you a second?" She asked.

"Sure" said Ruby walking with the professor.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while" she began.

"Tell me what?"

"Your mother and I were both on the same team when we joined beacon" she admitted.

"Really?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes team JAGS, Juliet Walters, Adriane Schnee, me and summer rose" ruby was shocked at the first name. "Yes cinder fall was in charge of the team".

"Adriane Schnee is that Weiss's mother?".

"Yes she was one of the best close quarters fighter in beacon" said Glynda reaching into her pocket and pulling out a photo.

Ruby rook hold of the photo and looked at it, it should a young group of girls aged 18 in their second year each linking arms. She could tell by looking at it who was who, first was Glynda, followed by Adriane, Cinder then Summer.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Ruby.

"Because your mother was the toughest woman I knew" began Glynda, "and I believe she is still alive" Pyhrra came running up.

"Professor the Atlas is heavily damaged and its fleet is regrouping".

"Damn it" cursed good witch.

"What's the Atlas?" Asked Ruby.

"Its the carrier guarding beacon" replied Goodwitch. "If its fallen then we will be attacked soon".

"What can we do?" Asked Ruby.

"Pyrrha get everyone to their dorms, Ruby I need you to activate the sensors near the east gate" they both nodded and ran to their jobs.

**Pyhrra**.

Pyhrra ran down the halls to the PA centre and sat down in the chair, she began to flick switches until the main camera turned on. "Students" she announce as her face appeared on all screens and monitors in the school, "all students are to report back to their dorms and all teachers find Miss Goodwitch".

"There is no need to panic please just do as instructed" she finished and heard the shuffling off feet from the hallway. She ran back to her dorm and locked the door.

"Pyhrra what's going on" asked Jaune.

"The atlas has taken severe damage" she replied.

**The Atlas**

The situation at see wasn't fairing much better then in the city, out of 19 warships protecting beacon only 5 were left 1 aircraft carrier and 4 destroyers. The white fang flood the fleet with aircraft decimating it in minutes.

The Atlas was the only aircraft carrier within 30 minutes of beacon therefore it would have to hold the line and buy beacon time to prepare.

Inside the bridge of the Atlas it was hell, "I understand professor Ozpin but I cant help at this point in time" explained the captain.

"Sir enemies coming back" reported an officer.

"Ready weapons".

**Ruby**

The younger girl ran through the courtyard toward the gate she was looking to for the perimeter sensor locations Goodwitch sent her, 'come on' she thought then she saw it. A small switch in the bushes, she turned it on and heard a beep. She stepped back but began to wobble, 'this again' she thought. She felt faint and her eyes flashed between Grimm rock hollow and the present. She screamed as pain shot through her body and fell down.

before she passed she thought she saw the white cloaked women approach her "mom?" Were her final words before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this has taken a while but ive had other things in my head, specificly a mass effect fanfiction and a new AU RWBY fic. Its getting really hard to finish this story soni doubt it will last more than two or three chapters more.**

Ruby opened her eys and her silver eyes scanned the nearby area, she was in a hammock which was hung between branches in a tree. Several planks of wood created pathways around the top of the tree.

Ruby's attention was focused on something else, someone else. A women standing next to her, she had long dark hair, silver eyes and wore a white cloak.

"Mom?" She asked and the women nodded, "this is some sick dream" she said on the verge of tears. The women pressed her lips to Ruby's nose before smiling at her

"Its not a dream Ruby" she said.

"Then Its... I... Where have you been?" Asked Ruby lost for words.

"I spent 9 years looking for you, I search everywhere I could" Summer began. "I began to lose hope, until one day I saw a news article about a girl who had been kidnapped by a scientist called einer".

"Ive been here ever since trying to find the courage to face you".

"The whitecloak I keep seeing" realised Ruby.

"It was me" she said sitting on the hammock Ruby's only responce was a bear hug.

"I missed you" stated Ruby tears falling down her face as she gripped her mother tight.

"I missed you too sweetheart".

**Glynda goodwitch.**

Glynda, sapphire and the rest of team Rwby walked towards where was last known to be.

"Where is she?" Asked Weiss.

"Im not sure she couldn't have gotten far" said Blake.

"Ssh" said Goodwitch as she heard whistling, she responded to the whistle and a hodded figure dropped from the trees.

"It cant be..." realised Glynda.

"Hey Goodwitch" replied Summer.

"Ten years and all I get is a hey" she said angry.

The tension lasted a few seconds before summer approached Goodwitch and hugged her.

"Wheres Ruby?" Asked Glynda pulling back.

"Shes fine but she's entered the final stage" replied summer.

"Oh god" she replied.

"Who are you and how do you know Ruby?" asked Weiss.

"Summer rose, Ruby's my daughter".

"Oh my god" replied Yang but Sapphire just stared at her, summer walked over to her and crouched to her level.

"It cant be" said Summer tearing up, "Sapphire?".

"Mom".

"Im so sorry" summer said as she hugged her daughter.

she broke away and turned to face the others, "follow me". They followed her to a rope ladder, after follow her up they saw Ruby in the hammock. The two sisters approached Ruby.

"You realise Adriane is going kill you" said Glynda but summer was thjnking bacl to the past.

Many years ago.

Fours girls walked down the halls of beacon academy.

"Hey come on Glynda its summer break" said one of the black haired girls.

"I know julliet" she moaned.

"Liven up will ya" said Summer.

"Yeah even crabby other theres is enjoying it" said cinder looking at the white haired girl.

"Hey im not crabby" bickered Adriane.

"Guys lets just enjoy summer while it lasts" said summer.

"Sure thing rose" said Adriane as they walked out into the courtyard.

**Present**

Ruby was being helped to stand by Yang and Sapphire, "you ok now?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah im fine" she replied, "whats happening at beacon?".

"An attack is on the way we need to get back and prepare" replied Glynda.

"Lets go" said Ruby and they left the camp they walked down the path.

"Whose leading the assult?" Asked summer.

"Cinder and roman" replied Glynda.

"Great" replied summer sacasticly.

"What did you been by the final stage?" Asked Blake concerened for her friends well being.

"I mean't the final stages of her auras development" said Summer, "Its where her body begins discharging".

"Discharging?" Asked Yang worring.

"When the energy forms over her muscles it leaves a little behind everytime" answered Summer, "when it discharges it removes all of it".

"Will she be hurt?" Asked Weiss.

"No it will heal any wound on her body" replied Summer.

"Really?" Asked Yang

"Yes".

They approached the gates to see the students setting up defences in the courtyard, "whats going on" asked Glynda.

"Ozpin wants us ready an attack is 20 minutes out" replied Velvet who was setting up a barricade.

"What about your niece?" asked Blake.

"Shes safe dont worry".

"What about reinforcements?" Asked goodwitch.

"A airship is inbound in 5 minutes with AA guns and some men other than that we are on our own".


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby sat on a box as people set up defences, a destroyer had dropped off some marines and defences. The previously full courtyard was now full of marines and students.

"You ok?" Asked Summer as she sat down next to Ruby.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Ruby.

"You sure your very quiet" stated Summer.

"Im fine its just... Im worried about what will happen".

"Dont worry it'll be fine" said another voice they both looked up to see a women in a brown set of armour with white leg armour. She wore tall white boots.

"We'll Ruby will be" the woman said.

"Adriane?" Asked Summer standing up, the woman walked over and slapped her leaving a large red mark.

"I thought you were dead" she spat before pulling Summer into a hug.

"Your not the only one" said Summer pulling back

"I know We've met before" she said looking at Ruby.

"Yeah but you were in a dress on a damaged ship" replied Ruby.

"Have you seen my Daughter?" Asked Adriane.

"Here" said Weiss approaching her mother, adraine embraced Weiss.

"I glynda told me what was happening so I came here" she informed.

"What about Dad?" She asked.

"He doesn't know im gone, its not like I'm sleeping with him"

"You dont sleep with your husband?" Asked Summer.

"Not anymore, hes an ass" she replied letting her more relaxed side out.

Before summer could answer an explosion tore through the school.

"Oh no" said Ruby running towards the explosion, when she reached the source she saw a shocking sight.

In the hallway near a smoking dorm velvet was hunched over a boy with green hair, light skin and wearing near full body armour. Another bleeding boy was next to him.

"Michael come on wake up" screamed Velvet as a girl with darker skin walked up behind her.

"Hes gone Velvet" she said pulling the girl in close.

"Her team mates" said blake walking up to them.

"Im gonna gut Roman" said Velvet closing Michaels eyes. Ruby could see the pure rage in her face.

"We will get him Vel" said the boh next to her and she smiled slightly.

"At least your still here".

"Five upper years killed 10 injured" said blake.

"This is getting bad" said Ruby as an alarm sounded.

"Warning, warning paremter breach" the voice echoed around the school.

"This is it" said glynda approaching.

"We're ready" said Ruby.

"Same" said Summer.

"Ruby get sapphire and your team near the gates don't let them through" said Ozpin walking up, Ruby nodded and looked two her left were the AA gun had opened fire on incoming bullheads.

They ran past students manning barricades and a few turrets, fear gripping to thier faces."Sapphire follow us" shouted Ruby and her second sister ran after her.

They approached the gates and set up behind a makeshift cover. "You ready sis?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah" exclaimed yang.

"How about you sapphire" she asked.

"I'm with ya" she replied before they looked onto the path two see Adam leading at least 150 men.

"Adam" blake spat.

"This is your last chance, run or die" he shouted.

"Go to hell" shouted Yang.

"Fine" he replied as he and his men charged.

"Fire" shouted Ruby as they fired the first shots of the battle, Weiss fired burn dust at them while the others just fired at the enemy. Sapphire was using a drum magazine while Ruby and yang were using high powered rounds.

The enemy dropped dead before they reached the gate, when adam reached the gate they planted explosives.

"Fall back" said Ruby as they ran back arming the automatic defences. Ruby fired a sew shots and managed to kill everyone she hit.

"We need help" shouted Weiss.

"No sh..." yang began before she was grabbed byna Fang soldier. She punched him in head.

"We'll get through it" said Ruby before a gernade flew past her head from behind, she turned to see 4 marines running up to them.

The previously thrown gernade exploded in a red fireball engulfing anything in its path.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Yang.

"Burn gernade" souted a marine firing his rifle

"This doesn't make sense" stated Ruby.

"Why?" Asked Blake.

"wheres cinder and roman" she replied when a group of bullheads flewmin behind them. "Crap"


	8. Chapter 8

Team RWBY watched as bullheads flew over them and toward the school, "we need to stop these guys and get back there" said Yang.

"Weiss can you freeze up the path?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah" she said getting ready, when the enemy stopped firing

"Ruby using her aura and amazing speed shot across the field and slammed crescent rose into the side of the gate causing the stone to crack and fall inwards. She did the same to the other side and they both collapsed around the metal gates.

Weiss froze the gate in place creating a barrier between Adam and them. "That should hold them" said Ruby as the marines set up some mines and tripwires.

"Lets get back" said Sapphire as they ran back toward the school.

As they neared the sounds of battle grew louder, the AA guns sprayed into the sky while the sounds of swords and guns filled the ground.

"Ruby" shouted Velvet who was on a stack of crates firing of explosive arrows.

"Where is my mother?" Asked Ruby.

"Here!" Shouted Summer as she stabbed a white fang soldier through the shoulder.

"Roman was over their a minute ago and I got seperated from Glynda and Adriane" she replied joining her Daughters.

"Have you seen Cinder yet?" Asked Ruby.

"She has yet to show herself" replied Summer.

"Don't worry she'll show Ruby" said Yang.

"I know I'm counting on it" said Ruby loading crescent rose.

"Next wave" shouted Velvet and they readied the barricades, soon bullheads flew down again dropping 40 men into the courtyard.

"Fire" shouted Summer and they all fired at the drop ships as they unloaded their men.

"Their just throwing them at us" said Blake shocked at the life being thrown away.

"Unless they're..." began Ruby before her eyes widened.

"What?" Said Blake after stabbing a soldier.

"This is a distration their going blow the school" she said running off her team and the others followed.

She ran through the halls toward the main hall where Roman and Cinder were waiting while White Fang rigged charges and capsules of dust.

"Stop" shouted Ruby.

"So you figured it out" she said turning around, "I had a feeling you..." she froze at the site at Summer.

"Scared of ghosts?" Asked Summer.

"You...you" she was lost for words.

"Yeah I survived that little plan of yours" said Summer and suddenly Ruby was confused.

"You see Cinder here paid of some of Grimm rocks guards so they wouldn't be there so that the white fang could attack".

"I..." she was still lost for words.

"Why?" Asked Sapphire

"Because... the white fang needed to send a message" was her reply.

"That's a load of bull" said Summer.

"I warned you about them and you still continued" said Summer pulling out her sword.

"You had no right to interfere" she shouted back summoning a flame in her hand.

"I had every right to keep away from my child" she said.

"Enough" shouted Adriane as her and Glynda entered the room, "you will pay for you crimes".

"We'll see" said Cinder as she fired a fireball into the roof setting of some explosives already up there.

The others ducked as the ceiling came down and Cinder and roman ran off, Ruby ran after her.

"Ruby wait" said Yang running after her. Ruby chased the dress wearing woman out onto the landing pad she had once arrived at beacon on. The horrific battle out at sea filled the background.

"It's over Cinder" shouted Ruby, "your going to pay for everything, what you me, Sapphire and everyone else".

"Your were always a stubborn brat" she replied, "you will not survive". She fired a fireball at Ruby show used her speed to dodge before deploying crescent rose in sniper form and firing of a few shots at Cinder who like at the dust shop robbery blocked them.

"Are you quite finished" mocked Cinder, "I should have known you love your friends to much".

"And that's a weakness?" Asked Ruby.

"In this case do you remember violet?" She asked.

"Yes" replied Ruby, "what have you done to her?".

"Oh she is safe for now" replied Cinder. "You see before this whole war started after you rescued Sapphire, we found her sunbathing on a beach and... picked her up so to speak"

"I swear if anything happens to her" began Ruby.

"Like it did to your friends Jaune and Pyhrra, trust me they will be in good hands" she continued "good warriors took a lot to get them a few minutes ago, what about Velvet we could remove an ear".

"Leave them alone" screamed Ruby her eyes turning red.


	9. Chapter 9

Rubys eyes flared red, yellow energy covered the outer layer of her body. She ran and charged at Cinder who was caught of guard by the speed of the attavk and was sent flying back by the attack.

She flew back and hit the ground with a large thump! She raised her self up to look at the girl, "no wonder Einer wanted help".

"Im still mad that you ordered him to torture me" she shouted.

"No" replied Cinder, "you were to be given pain killers and kept safe".

"What?" Asked Ruby in disbelief.

"I needed you out the way not dead" she explained, "I may be an evil bitch but I look after family.

Near the gates of beacon hidden among the trees and bushes was a well placed van, inside the occupents began to stir.

"What happened?" Asked Velvet raising up off the hard wooden floor, she scanned the dark room. Her nightvision showed that the doors were windowless and behind the seats was sealed up so no light got in.

She could see a women lying on the floor, she had dark hair was wearing ragged clothing and worn shoes. Velvet got up and realised hands were cuffed. She walked over to the women recognising her, it was Einers niece. She was badly beaten

"Hey wake up" she rocked her.

"Hmm who are you?" she asked.

"We've met before" she said gripping the womans hands, "my names Velvet I helped rescue Ruby".

"The archer?" Asked Velvet.

"Thats me" she replied, how did you get here?".

"That Cinder woman grabbed me when I was sunbathing near a pool" Violet answered.

"Oh I just got grabbed one minuting im fighting off an attack then I blacked out".

"I can't see anyone else her" she stated.

"I'm a faunus one sec" Velvet replied looking around, all she could see was a cloth.

"Ill be right back" states Velvet letting go of Violet, she removed the the cloth to see Jaune and Phyrra.

"Jaune... Pyhrra?" Asked Velvet shaking them.

"Velvet?" Replied Pyhrra.

"Im here" she said taking Pyhrras hand.

"Wheres Jaune" she asked worried.

"Two feet to your right".

She clambered over to him and checked his pulse. "He took a shotgun blast for me" replied Pyhrra, "he'll live".

she grabbed him and pulled him into her lap and leaned against the wall.

"Why are we here?" Asked the redhead.

"Leverage" replied Violet, "she can manipulate Ruby to do what she wants while we are hostage.

"Ssh I can hear them talking" Said Velvet hushing the others.

"What do we do?" Asked on thug.

"Roman said we need to pressure Ruby, so he suggest we persude her".

"Persuade her?" Asked the first thug.

"He sugested we cut of the bunny ones ear".

"You can try" muttered Velvet.

"What are they saying?" Asked Pyhrra.

"They gonna hurt us until Ruby gives in" she replied.

At the landing pad.

Ruby covered her face with here arms as a fireball hit her.

"You just don't fall down do you?" Asked Cinder frustrated before Roman ran up to her.

"Two on one" said Roman.

"Yeah and Ive kicked your ass before" she replied.

Roman fired as Ruby dived out the way, she charged at roman and he swung his arm. She ducked and slammed her hands into both sides of his forearm snapping the bone.

"Ahhhh" he screamed in pain.

"Oh shut up" she moaned as she charged and punched him in the face and he landed at Cinders feet.

"Roman?" She asked checking his pulse, he was alive but knocked out, "we'll now you owe me a useless idiot".

"Hes your partner in crime" said Ruby.

"I know thats why im mad" said Ruby charging forward and punching her Cinder ducked and swung a fire filled fist and Ruby hirring her clean in the face.

With Blake.

"Where did she go?" Asked Weiss before someone charged at her Blake blocked the attacker.

"Blake" he spat.

"Adam" she spat back.

"Move" he growled.

"Not happening" she said kicking him back.

"Shes a Schnee the very thing we fight"

"She is Weiss schnee, now she may be a cold, self concerned little brat" began Blake "But her and her other mother are the nicest Schnees I've come to know".

"Sure she takes time but underneath is a sad girl who needs a friend so if you want to killer her you go through me".

"As you wish" he replied and he charged at her.

She swung a fist at his face and knocked him back she swung several times at his chest tearing through his suit.

He swung just unlike at the docks she was ready and cut across his leg and he fell to his knees. She went to swing but he fired into Blakes hip. She fell back and Weiss mom fired a shot from her crossbow sword into his shoulder.

"Blake" shouted Weiss running to her, "hold on you'll be fine". Blakes aura had already begun to heal the wound.

"Hey Weiss" said Blake.

"Yes Blake?" Asked the hieress.

"I meant what I said" she replied.

"Thank you" replied Weiss when suddenly a bright light flashed from the other side of beacon.

"What the?" Asked Adraine.

"Its Ruby" said Summer aproaching the others, "shes discharging.

Cinder hit the floor, Ruby was glowing like the sun. She picked her up by her throat and was holding her in the air.

"I could kill you for everything you've done" said Ruby but as she looked into Cinders eyes she saw something. She remembered Juliet Walters the woman before Cinder.

12 years earlier.

Ruby was sat in her bed at Grimm rock hollow, lying next to her was julliet walters. She had long blonde hair and wore her red dress, she was reading a book to Ruby.

"Im tired" said Ruby.

"So you should be you were suppossed to alseep 3 hours ago if youd mother come back and your up she'll kill me" the little girl looked at Julliet with sad eyes as she had misunderstood what she had said.

"Why would mummy do that? Shes not like that, why would she hurt you".

"No... I didnt mean it I was just saying she would be mad" reasured the god mother.

"Oh okay" replied Ruby.

"Night Ruby" she said kissing the girls head.

Present time

Ruby realised who Cinder once was and her eyes returned to normal but the energy stayed. She released her grip as military Bullheads flew over.

"Where are they?" Asked Ruby as Yang walked up behind her.

"In a van hidden outside the school" she replied coughing.

Ruby never replied as the energy grew larger, "Ruby what..." began Yang.

"Yang run" shouted Ruby and her sister hestitated before running.

Cinder rolled out the way just in time.

Anything within three feet of Ruby was turned to ash as the engery edploded off of Ruby, the golden waes of energy lasted a few seconds before it stopped and Ruby dropped yang caught her sister just before she hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ive got a quick announcement to make incase you haven't seen the review I posted on it already, im going back through the series starting with Hard times. Im fixing spelling issues but more importantly adding content that I removed from the original story. This will mean more scenes, very few will change the story but will make the story better and reveal more about the characters past.

please if you read fhe first story and liked it go and read it.

Yang caught Ruby as Summer ran up, "she's out cold" informed Yang.

"I dont believe it" said Cinder as they turned to face her, "I never thought I'd ever see a full development". She stood up and Summer mother walked over to her, Cinder held out her arms and she was handcuffed. Two marines took her away.

"Yang go find your friends, I'll take care of Ruby" Yang was hesitant but agreed and ran off towards the forest

With Velvet.

The van was quiet but that changed when Jaune began to stir

He started moaning which caused Pyrrha to notice.

"Jaune dont move" she tried to warn him but it was to late he tried to sit up.

"Oww" he moaned.

"I tried to warn you, you took a shot gun blast for me".

"I barely remember, where are we? I cant see" he replied.

"No one can but Velvet" replied Pyrrha.

"We are in a blacked out van" informed Velvet.

"Oh" replied Jaune sad.

"Jaune, why did you push me out of the way?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Because I..." he stuttered.

"Because you love Pyrrha?" Asked Velvet.

"How?".

"Please its pretty obvious" replied Velvet and he looked up at Pyrrha and she leaned down and pressed her lips to Jaunes.

"I love you two Jaune".

"Sorry to ruin the moment, But about damn time" interupted Velvet.

"I have a feeling im going to be hearing that a lot".

Yang

Yang ran through the damaged courtyard until she saw Weiss with an Injured Blake as she approached them Sapphire ran up to them, "wheres Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"She passed out after discharging, we need to find a blacked out van near the gates" replied Yang.

"Why?" Asked Blake.

"Its got Velvet, Jaune and Pyhrra in it as well as the women who looked after Ruby".

"Lets go" said Sapphire.

"No I need you to find Velvets niece she will be the only thing on Velvets mind" replied Yang.

She nodded and ran off into the school, the others continued into the forest, it didn't take them long to hear voices in the forest.

**Velvet**

"Velvet I think im bleeding" said Jaune and Velvet jumped into action, she checked his chest plate and found a bleeding wound.

"It looks like your Aura was holding it shut but its run out so its opened up" inspected Velvet.

"What do we do?" Asked Pyhrra holding her boyfriend.

"Tear off my sleeve" said Velvet and Violet pulled her sleeve off and Velvet wrapped it tight round the the wound.

"That should hold it" said Violet.

"Heres hoping hold on Jaune".

**Sapphire**

"Now where would I hide a baby" Sapphire asked herself as she walked the halls of beacon. She heard the faint sound of a baby crying and dashed in the dirrection until she came across Velvets dorm which was partly destroyed, she couldn't see the child. She looked under the beds and surely enough she was there.

The baby stared at her and beamed a smile and started crawling towards her, "almost there" said sapphire as the girl held ontp her. "Your clingy" she stood up holding the girl, "and heavy".

Julliet grabbed her nose, "yes thats my nose", the baby cooed at her responce "lets go find Velvet".

**Yang**

They had been searching for almost 5 minutes but they heard voices and decided to follow them.

"Get ready" said Blake and they crashed through the bushes and foud a few thugs and a windowless van.

"What the..." he never finsished his scentence as a fist conmected with his face sending him flying. They quickly dispatched the other two,"got the keys" said Blake.

They unlocked the van and opened the door, inside sat Velvet, Violet, Jaune and Pyhrra

"Hey" said Yang climbing into the van to help them.

"Jaune was bleeding he needs more help than us" said Pyhrra.

"Hello again" said Weiss as she helped out Violet.

"What about my Niece is she ok?" Asked Velvet.

"Shes fine Vel" said Sapphire as she approached them with the gril in her arms, Velvet walked over and Julliet out stretched her arms towards Velvet.

"I'm here".

**Several hours later**

Ruby awoke, she was in Weiss's bed. She looked around the dorm was intact but sleeping peacefully on the bed next to her was Sapphire with her arms wrapped protectivly around Ruby.

"Sis" she said and she began to stir.

"Hey" said Sapphire softly, "you ok?".

"I'm stiff but I'll live" the younger replied, "where is everyone?".

"Helping clean up".

"Oh what did I miss?" Asked Ruby.

"Jaune and Pyhrra are now together" she began, "oh and you missed Adriane tell her husband to shove his ego up his ass in much worse terms".

"Oh man" sighed Ruby.

"Dont worry I recorded it so you could see it".

The door opened and something big blonde and heavy bear hugged Ruby and Sapphire.

"Yang... can't...breath" began Ruby.

"Sorry im just glad your okay".

"We have a lot of work to do" stated summer walking in.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 3 weeks since the attack and beacon had been restroed and most of Vale had started reconstruction.

Ruby had recovered almost instantly and had been working close with her mom and sisters, she now had full control over her aura. She introduced the idea of a monument to those who had died in defence of the school, she also was happy when Violet became the new school nurse. She remains close with all her friends

Weiss and her mother had come across evidence proving that Weiss late boyfriend Craig was innocent and whennpresented the judge gave two options to her father, face jail time for murder or step down from the company. Saving his hide he stepped down and Adriane took control and promised free rights for all faunus. Craigs body was found in a box burried near the edge of schnee property it was given a proper burial.

Blake had been parderned for her crimes as a member of the white fang, she and Weiss grew closers as friends, Blake joined two of her old white fang friends and re-organised the group back into a peaceful group which was supported by the new schnee family company.

Yang stayed close to Ruby and her mother and Sapphire, she started working closer with Melanie and Militia. She and her team mates are much closer and spend more time together tham any other team at beacon, she works part time at a bar.

Sapphire had a full x-ray and several scans of her body done, they revealed 43% of her bones had metal supports of some kind, she also had a pacemaker. Shem had all the metal that was no longer needed removed. She moved in with her mother and the two spend most of their time together.

Summer movied into a flat in downtoapwn vale to stay close tobher duaghters, she swore she would never leave them like she did Ruby, the sees her daughters regually and works in a café.

Velvet looked after her niece for a few weeks after the battle until her brother returned, she eventually beat cardin up after he threatened her niece, her and Ruby remain best best friends.

Jaune and Pyrrha remained happy in their new relationship, while the first few weeks were Pyrrha nursing Jaune back to health it remained strong (like Pyrrhas hold over Jaune).

Ren and Nora remained close friends, while Ren did get bored of Nora's dreams he would listen when no one else would. The two are tpone of the strongest partners in Beacon.

Cinder was tried but no evidence was found of her workkng for the Fang instead she was charged for attempted murder, robbery and arson as the bomb was meant to set beacon alight not blow it up. She was give 19 years wpand spent the restbof her life doing community service.

Roman was sent back to the gulag he once spent his life in, her was never released and spent the rest of his life in said prison. He has yet to give up any information on any future robberies or business partners.

Melanie, Militia and Junior continued to run the club now free from the influenece of Cinder. Now free they no longered had to supply an income to cinder and Roman and could now put it into better uses.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed this series since hard times, as I had previously mentioned I will be adding to hard times and all the other fictions.**


End file.
